


pretty girls, pretty drinks

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Banter, F/F, Flirting, alcohol mention, bisexual!maia, jewish!lesbian!rebecca, post 3.18, the timeline is thrown OUT IGNORE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: "Maia smiles again and it lights up her whole face, eyes sparkling and crinkling. She has dimples, Rebecca thinks."





	pretty girls, pretty drinks

**Author's Note:**

> maia roberts deserves all the love and appreciation and the pretty girls. rebecca is a flustering lesbian who rlly admires and likes maia. she would 100% wax poetry about maia.  
> thank you so much and pls enjoy,

Rebecca Lewis can’t help but be nervous, peering into the Hunter’s Moon where a world of magic and supernatural creatures exist.

She’s alone this time. There’s no Simon to be her guide nor to offer her words of wisdom. Anticipation bubbles inside of her stomach and her hands feel clammy as she plays with the edges of her blue floral dress.

Her eyes keep scanning the vicinity, awaiting for someone in particular.

In less than a few seconds, she sees her behind the counter. Cute Maia in her denim jacket glory, curls pulled back just so, and her brown eyes sparkling with amusement as she pours alcohol into clear shot glasses.

Rebecca takes a quick deep breath and smooths her dress, carefully pressing down to gather her last bit of confidence. She faces the door and strides in where upbeat music is playing in the background, party-goers mingling around as the clack of pooltable balls strike. Everything is pure noise and chaos but Rebecca moves forward to her destination.

Downworlders, she thinks, recalling what Simon had shared with her. Perked up ears and glinting fangs and flashing eyes and a whirl of magic, she can’t help but appraise. So many different creatures. Like Harry Potter in a way but with less magic schools and more True Blood.

She’s fascinated and exhilarated by this world and she knows she has already been immersed in this world previously. A vampire brother. A dinner for Yom Kippur, where she had met said brother’s pretty werewolf girlfriend. An amnesiac mother. That one blonde vampire girl who had attacked her and she winces, feeling the phantom fangs against her neck. The faint scars remaining.

Rebecca shrugs the ghosts off and heads over to the counter, sitting on a stool. Maia is preoccupied, she notices, attending to a lone but intoxicated man slumped over the counter with endless empty cups.

“I already cut you off for the night,” She hears Maia say as the man grumbles, waving his fingers around.

“One more,” is a sluggish reply, a slurring mess.

Maia slides the glasses away from the drunken man and places a glass of water in front of him.

“Sober up then I am sending you home.”

She turns away to polish off the speckled counter and Rebecca waits for her moment, her opening for Maia to spy her, because uh? Her mind blanks.

She’s more nervous than she realized.

Rebecca is consumed by her thoughts as Maia’s voice cuts through her lost daydreams.

“Hey Rebecca! It’s really good to see you again.”

She’s smiling and oh, she really doesn’t know what to say.

“Rebecca?” Maia inquires curiously.

“Y-yes,” She stammers out and immediately feels like a fool as she moves to study everything around her but Maia. The counter. Her wrinkled dress. And oh, isn’t that an interesting spot?

She really wants to look at Maia.

“Are you okay?” She teases warmly. “You seem a little high-strung.”

“I am uh, good, I am fine.”

Maia gives her an amused smirk and polishes the counter once more, before tossing the rag into a bin around her. She’s moving around again, tinkering and adjusting alcohol as she goes.

“Try this,” She says and slides the interesting connocation to her. “I have a feeling you’ll really enjoy this.”

Rebecca peers down, looking at the shimmering liquid in a shiny sheer glass. There’s something green stuck to the back of her drink, flimsy and paperlike.

“Only the best for my customers, after all,” Maia murmurs, learning forward.

“What is it?” She manages to ask and is very grateful to her brain for working in front of a very beautiful girl. Cute Maia, her mind chirps.

Beautiful Maia.

Why is she so nervous?

It’s not her first time around pretty girls and she’s usually not this tongue-tied with clumsy hands and words.

“A good surprise.” Maia winks and turns around to slide a shot of alcohol down to another customer shouting Maia’s name warmly.

She reaches down to take a sip and the alcohol goes down, leaving her with a warm glow. The aftertaste is fruity and heady, so she takes another sip.

The green note falls onto the counter and she barely recognizes the action.

It’s good, she thinks. It’s one of her favorites after all.

How did Maia know? She wonders.

Maybe Simon?

She can’t help but wonder if Simon has talked about her with Maia. What did he say? What did Maia think? What does Maia think? She has so many questions swarming around inside her her head, busy as bees.

“This is really good, Maia,” Rebecca says as Maia ventures back after tending to a customer.

“I know. It’s specially made after all.”

“How?”

“A woman never reveals her secrets,” Maia teases yet again and oh, what is she feeling?

She’s not used to this. It’s already so excruciatingly different than any girl she has met or flirted or dated previously.

Maybe because her past relationships were more like flings? Maybe it was because she wanted too much and her ex-girlfriends wanted too little?

She doesn’t know but she knows this, that Maia, that whatever is happening in this moment scares the shit out of her.

“It’s my favorite,”’ She tries again.

Maia is smiling radiantly and she feels taken back, blinded and overwhelmed.

“I know,” Maia says softly. “You should really take a look at the note.”

Rebecca momentarily forgot about the note, preoccupied with Maia and her scattered thoughts.

Her hands find the note but before she can pick the material up, Maia’s places her hand over hers.

“How about I just say it? I thought I was being smooth,” Maia says, laughing. “Would you like to go dinner?”

Rebecca somehow manages to find her words to say yes, and oh, what they will be.

“Okay,”

Maia smiles again and it lights up her whole face, eyes sparkling and crinkling. She has dimples, Rebecca thinks.

She’s a sucker for a pretty girl with dimples.

“I get off in less than fifteen minutes and then we can go,” Maia says. “Wherever you want.”

“Surprise me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Rebecca confirms. Maia’s hand stills covers hers, and she feels so much in this one mere moment.

Maia is still smiling and that’s what matters.


End file.
